deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Team (Inception)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Freddy Krueger (by MilitaryBrat) "Good night James, i'll see you in the morning." Cobb said to his young son as he turned off the light and closed the door. Cobb walked to his bedroom that he once shared with his late wife, Mal. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what had just happened. He was home, Mr. Saito had made good on his word to assist in that. But still, the pain of Mal's suicide still lingered in the room. Cobb looked at Mal's place on the bed, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cobb didnt think he was ready to sleep in his own bed again. So he packed up his pillow, grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, and headed for the couch. Cobb drifted off to sleep, a tad uncomfortable as he was sleeping on a couch, but able to sleep nonetheless. In James' room, he was dreaming. At first it was nice dream. His father had returned, and was playing with him and his sister. But then it all changed. "Hello James, " his father said to him, "want a lolly pop?" "Sure, " James said, he reached for it when the scene changed. His father now had knives coming from his fingers, and his face melted into the visage of Freddy Krueger. Krueger split the image of Cobb in half with his clawed glove, and spoke to James. "Hey kid, you ever hear of the boogie man?" Krueger asked. "Y-yyyy-yes." James sputtered. "Well he's my bitch!!!" Freddy then laughed his horrible laugh. Lucky for James he was able to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He ran screaming to his father's bedroom and saw it empty. So he ran downstairs, tripped going down, but that didn't stop him. He found his father on the couch, now awake because of his son's screaming. "What's the matter James?" Cobb asked, "Did you have a bad dream?" "Yes daddy," James wimpered. "What was it about?" "There was a man, in a striped sweater. And a burned face. He had knives coming out of his fingers." "Krueger" Cobb whispered to himself as he went pale, realizing who the man was. Then he realized what he needed to do. "Philippa, Philippa wake up." Cobb said. "Why daddy?" She asked. "We're taking a trip to Grandma's okay? We need to get you and James out of this house." "Why?" she asked. "Don't ask questions Philippa," Cobb said frantically, "just do as I say, understand?" "Okay daddy," Philippa said. The next day..... Cobb picked up his phone and looked at the address book he purchased at the airport in Australia. It listed the names of his previous team: Arthur, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, and Mr. Saito. The last job had gone well so it would make sense to use that team again. First he called Arthur. "Arthur, it's me Cobb." Cobb said into the phone. "What's the matter Cobb?" Arthur asked, "You sound worried." "Who is it Arthur?" A voice said from Arthur's end. "It's Cobb, Ariadne." Arthur said to her. "I see you took a liking to Ariadne." Cobb said to his friend as a way to regain Arthur's attention. "A bit, yeah. We uh, we just woke up actually." Arthur said. "Interesting," Cobb said, "But not important right now, we need to get our team back together. Krueger is back." "Krueger...... But isn't he dead?" Arthur asked. "Of course, but he's back. And he's invading James' dreams. He was lucky to get away with his life." "Point taken, we'll be on our way." Arthur replied. "Ariadne, get dressed Cobb needs us." "Oh, and Arthur," Cobb said, "Pick up Yusuf on your way, we'll need to go deep." "How deep Cobb?" Ariadne said as Arthur handed her the phone so he could get himself dressed. "Hello Ariadne, as deep as we went last time. Can I rely on you to help with this?" "Sure, Cobb. We'll also get Yusuf and Eames for you." "Thank you, I'll work on Saito. See you when you get here." Cobb said as he hung up. Cobb picked up the phone again and thought back to when he first met Mr. Saito. He was hired by another company to steal from Saito, which fortunately for Cobb led to him being able to see his children again. "Hello Mr. Cobb, TBC Winner: Freddy Krueger Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage